


Don't Starve

by Pandorama36



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds himself in a never ending purgatory where he is forced to survive. Will he be able to find his way back home or will he be trapped there forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Starve

**Author's Note:**

> Not as it seems.

When Eren awoke he found himself in a strange land he had never seen before. Grass, trees, and flowers surrounded him, but the area was foreign to him. A tall man in a suit stood next to him and said, “Say pal, you don’t look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes.” Then he disappeared. Eren sat up wearily. His stomach growled and he decided that he better listen to the advice of the stranger. He started to search the area around him for any type of food such as berries. After searching for an hour he was able to find a good amount of berries and carrots that should last him for a while.

 

Eren munched on a carrot and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to go down. It would grow dark soon. He didn’t know how to explain it, but a feeling in his gut told him that he didn’t want to be caught in the dark. He looked around on the ground for something that could help him get firewood. He found a flint and picked it up. Combined with some sticks and grass that he found he created an axe. He walked to the nearest tree and proceeded to chop it down. When he had gathered an armful of wood he laid them down on the ground and started to make a fire. He used the flint and grass that he had picked up to start the fire. The sun hadn’t quite gone down yet, but he figured he could use the flames to cook the carrots and berries that he had gathered.

 

Night soon fell and he was glad for the warmth and the light from the fire. He found it difficult to sleep with all the strange noises around him. He started to wonder how he was going to be able to get out of this place and back home. He sighed when he noticed that the fire light was starting to go out. He reached into his pocket to retrieve some grass and noticed that he didn’t have any more. He had used it all earlier to make the fire. Panic started to press on his chest as he looked around to see if there was any logs left. There were none. Eren looked hurriedly at the sky to see if there was any sign of the sun rising. It was still pitch black.

 

Eren hugged closer to the light of the fire. He didn’t know what would happen if the light went out but he knew it couldn’t be good. He cried out as darkness surrounded him. He heard something move in the darkness next to him. It attacked him and he cried out. Helpless against the darkness he died.

 

When Eren awoke he found himself in a similar place he was before, but a different location. The same tall figure in a pinstriped suit greeted him and warned him to find something to eat. Eren didn’t know why he was gaining a second chance, but he was. He was determined this time to not blow it. He quickly scrounged around for some food, built himself an axe, and then gathered plenty of wood, grass, and sticks to help him last the night.

 

Night came and went and Eren had successfully survived. His stomach on the other hand… Eren had eaten all of his supplies. The carrots and berries weren’t cutting it. He decided to gather the grass to try and make a trap. There were plenty of rabbits around that could help him survive. He sacrificed some of the carrots that he found to bait the rabbits. He figured in the long run the rabbits would offer more sustenance than the carrots. After several attempts Eren was only able to catch two rabbits. He had lost more carrots than he caught when the rabbits escaped from the traps. Eren sighed and managed to kill and cook the rabbits. The food wasn’t a whole lot, but it would last him the night.

 

Eren tiredly built himself a fire when he noticed night was coming. He laid next to the fire and despite the strange noises around him, drifted into sleep. When he awoke the next morning his camp fire was depleted and his stomach growled angrily at him. He needed to find food, fast. He looked quickly up at the sky. He had slept too long. He frantically rushed around the area in vain. He had already taken all the berries from all the bushes in the area, and there were no longer any carrots for him to harvest. He leaned against a tree tiredly as hunger pains gripped his stomach. “What am I going to do?” He groaned, “I’ve already died once. I can’t waste this second chance at life…”

 

Despite Eren’s efforts, he was too late. The effects of starvation gripped him and he fell to the ground, dead.

 

This time around Eren was a lot more successful. He had lasted for 10 days. Apparently, Eren found himself in some type of hell or purgatory where it didn’t matter how many times he died or what he died of he would wake up again in a world similar to the previous one where he would have to struggle to survive. Now 10 days didn’t sound like a lot, but he had ended up dying several times to gain the knowledge that he needed to make it to this point.

 

Eren had learned a better way to catch the rabbits. He didn’t have to waste carrots on baiting them. All he needed to do was place the traps over their rabbit holes and they would walk into them in the morning. Eren had managed to catch a lot of rabbits this way and had in turn prevented himself from dying from hunger. He had also learned his lesson about not carrying enough materials to make a fire many times. He ensured that he always had a bundle of grass and sticks on hand so he could make torches.

 

Yes, Eren had learned a lot to make it to day 10. At this point, he believed that he was ready for anything. That is what Eren thought, until he heard howling in the distance. The noise sent a shiver up Eren’s spine. He wondered what the noise was, but cast it aside. If it was wolves then they had no reason to attack him. There was plenty of other game in the forest that they could hunt that would provide their pack with sustenance. The thought, Eren learned, was a foolish one.

 

Day 19. Eren had learned how to make a staff to combat the hounds who seemed to want nothing other than to hunt him down and kill him. He had plenty of food, and wood. As long as nothing else showed up he would be able to survive a lot longer. Eren felt a chilly wind blow past him. He looked up into the sky and saw snow start to fall.

 

Eren found Winter to be an obstacle that he never thought would be so difficult to combat. He found he never had enough food, never enough wood, and never enough warmth to help him survive the unknown amount of time that Winter would last. He growled frustrated as he stuck close to the embers of the fire, even during the day time, just to keep warm. He noticed the fire was about to go out and reached for a log. As he was doing so he noticed something unusual a distance away. A backpack.

 

Eren frowned and stood up. He fed the fire which caused flames to soar towards the sky and let the warmth soak over his body. Then he quickly made his way towards the backpack and grabbed it. He brought it back over to the fire and examined its contents. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Inside was a knit cap, some coal, and several bowls of beef stew. He cried out happily to the sky. Finally he had some good fortune. He quickly put on the knit cap and immediately felt warmer. He ate the beef stew until he was full then sat next to the fire. He made sure to use the coal sparingly to only feed the fire when he needed it.

 

Since finding the backpack Eren found surviving Winter a lot easier. Summer was starting to return and he could finally feel his fingers again, but something else was bothering him. The backpack didn’t seem to be the only item of convenience that seemed to just drop its way in his path. In his journey of exploring the area and trying to find a way out he had come across an abandoned camp that seemed to have all the necessary items that he needed: a permanent fire, a crock pot, and a garden so that he could grow any food items that he needed. He also noticed that there was a row of trees planted nearby along with grass and berry bushes. Eren would have written that off as dumb luck, just some other person before him having gotten farther than dying and leaving it behind, if it wasn’t for other circumstances.

 

In a bought of greed and overconfidence, Eren had decided to attack a herd of Beefalo. Eren found out the hard way how overprotective the herd could be and was immediately attacked. As he ran for his life he looked back to see the Beefalo suddenly on fire. He watched amazed as the flames quickly consumed their fur and killed them. Eren looked around to determine if there was any other danger present then gathered up the meat. He had so much of it he had to create drying racks to turn the meat into jerky.

 

Another incident that left him questioning whether he was alone was a trail of useful items such as a fire rod, a breezy coat, and helmet laid along the path he frequently traveled. He of course, picked up all of these items, but found it extremely strange that they happened to be there when they weren’t before. It wasn’t until the latest find that he confirmed that someone else was there with him. When he was almost starving to death he found an arrow of rocks pointing in a direction where he could find a field of berry bushes that, when he had been to the area previously, he was certain wasn’t there before. Eren looked around him angrily, “Whoever you are, come out! Stop hiding and show yourself!”

 

Eren was going to continue to try and call out the stranger when he heard the howling of the hounds. Eren found that the longer he survived the more hounds appeared and the more difficult they were to defeat. Eren quickly put on his helmet and grabbed his staff. He rushed to where he knew a herd of Beefalo to be. They would offer him some protection if the hounds accidentally attacked them.

 

As Eren rushed along in a panic he forgot to look at his map and took a wrong turn. He saw the hounds in the distance gaining on him. With their teeth bared and their eyes hungry for blood they lunged at him. Eren cried out and fell to the ground. He held his hands up and expected the hounds to attack him, but instead heard a cry of pain from the hounds indicating that they had been injured. More cries and then final sounds of death came from the beasts. Eren looked up confused and saw several of their bodies lying dead on the ground. He also noticed a figure standing in front of him protectively.

 

The short raven haired man was carrying a fire rod and wore a strange red-jeweled amulet around his neck. A backpack was thrown to the side next to him, but Eren could tell from the objects slipping out of the bag that it held even more rare items that Eren had never seen before but knew to be valuable to survival. After finishing off the last hound, the shorter man looked back over his shoulder at Eren. He sighed and shook his head, “Didn’t I tell you to be careful?”

 

Eren looked up from his computer angrily and turned towards Levi who was sitting at his own computer across the room, “I told you, I didn’t need your help!”

 

Levi glanced from his computer screen at Eren and shook his head, “You wouldn’t have gotten as far as you did without my help.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened and he stared at Levi in disbelief, “You mean… you were helping me this whole time?!”

 

Levi scoffed, “You think a bag of beef stew and knit caps just spawns randomly in a game of survival?”

 

Eren’s cheeks flushed red, “...how am I supposed to know what is normal and what isn’t? I just started playing…”

 

Levi gazed at Eren for a moment then shook his head, “Brat.”

 

Eren shot Levi a glare, but before he could retort back Levi stood up and walked across the room to where Eren sat. He leaned down close to Eren causing the younger man to blush, “Listen, why don’t you just stop being so stubborn and let me play with you. I will show you how it works.”

 

Eren swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and nodded, “Alright.”

 

Levi sighed, a slight smile forming on his lips, and ruffled Eren’s hair, “Good, now listen to everything I say.”

 

Eren grinned, “Don’t I always?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “No, which is why you died all those times.”

 

Eren frowned indignantly, “Hey, I couldn’t help those situations…”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Sure you couldn’t.”

 

Eren pouted and turned back towards his computer, “Nevermind, I don’t need your help after all.”

 

Levi sighed and turned to face Eren again. He turned the youth in his seat to face him then leaned down so they were face to face, inches apart. “Eren, enough.”

 

Eren could hear the slight annoyance in Levi’s voice, but didn’t care. Eren frowned and looked away, “I can figure it out on my own now that I know what to expect.”

 

Levi examined Eren’s face for a moment. He sighed then gripped the boys chin in his hand and turned his face towards his own, “Of course you can, but that’s not the point. I want to play with you.” Levi leaned in and placed a kiss on Eren’s lips, “Please? Play with me?”

 

Eren blushed and felt his heart start to soften. He sighed and nodded his head slightly, “Alright… I’ll play with you.”

 

Levi placed another kiss on Eren’s lips, “Good, now we can starve together.”

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Don't Starve is a video game in case you don't know. It's a survival game and super addicting. You should check it out if you like that kind of thing. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
